A database is an organized collection of data, in digital form. The data in a database can be organized to model relevant aspects of reality, in a way that supports processes that require this information. A database can have a model that describes a theoretical foundation of the database and fundamentally determines in which manner data can be stored, organized, and manipulated in a database system.
A database can be implemented with a particular schema and binaries. The schema describes the organization and format of the database (e.g., the tables used to identify and describe the data stored in the database and the relationships between the tables). The binaries represent the actual data, which is typically stored in the format specified by the schema.